losthejourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lostienumberone
Welcome! Hi Lostienumberone -- we're excited to have LostTheJourney Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Great job, thanks.--Station7 19:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for making the rumble house page. Tommorow there will be new pages. Enjoy it tommorow.--Station7 21:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Over 12 minutes I'm going to sleep because it's 23.18 in my land. Tommorow, is your lucky day.--Station7 22:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) No, sorry I have to go. See you tommorow on lostpedia.com on my blogmessages.--Station7 22:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Are you on this site today?--Station7 17:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Are you maybe this day on internet? Have you read my other stories or are you enjoying the weekend? Others good luck!--Station7 21:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I´m sorry to say, but there is not jet a station7club. Maybe we can´t vote for who want a station7club. I´m 90% on lostpedia and the journey on the computer, the other 10% on other wikia´s. So, what do you think?--Station7 15:14, November 10, 2009 (UTC) That's a doll, i mean a real receptionist.--Station7 21:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) i think its a good idea. I dont know what we would do though. whens part 2 coming? Part 2 will becoming in around 18.00 for you or 18.30 for you. For me it´s a an hour later. And part 1 of episode 7 is coming in the morining, part 2 of episode 7 is coming around the mid-time tommorow. My sister want to on the computer.--Station7 15:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ready for the test?--Station7 17:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Are you there?--Station7 18:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, you had Peter, Simon and Greg good, but Shane & Brain are not from the Chess family and we've seen them never in the show.--Station7 20:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Good news I'm sorry, they said that on lostpedia, because you were both removed. But I'm going further with the story. So that's that. And no harm at all- Cornelis Fudge to Harry Potter, about blowing up his aunt, Harry Potter 3. ;) --Station7 13:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Page It would be cool if there's a family tree page, maybe you wanna maybe made this. I will make the family pages. I will ask this to Awesomelost to.--Station7 14:39, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The serie stays, but not on lostpedia only links to it.--Station7 17:22, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Episode 7 is ready Episode 7 is ready. I hope you like it.--Station7 18:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Something with this? Could you doing something with this? I want that from Bob and alll the other people in an infobox {{Infobox character |Title=Bob Crash |Image= |Imagesize= |Count=7 |First=[[The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2] |Last=A Day In The Past, Parts 1 & 2 |Centric=The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2 The Search For The Black Rock, Parts 1 & 2 |Name=Bob Crash |Birth= |Death= |DeathEp= |Profession= |Reason Aus= |ReasonTrip= |Family=Patrick Rumble- Father Francisca Rumble- Mother Jennifer LaPorta - Girlfriend --Station7 19:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I'm going today making part 2 of episode the real thing of love part 1. You will see it when it's ready. And by the station7, unanswered questions, is just so awesome. Goodbye Great-Fan Lostienumberone.--Station7 10:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) we have made the 100 We have finally made the 100 articles. Do you think that we will gonna have 1000 articles?--Station7 18:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) How old are you?--Station7 20:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) new pictures on site Since you are always making the perfect pictures, I would enjoy it if you make some new pictures today. That would be awesome.--Station7 13:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Do you have it busy? And how old are you?--Station7 18:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) When are you on this site?--Station7 16:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello, are you still on internet?--Station7 18:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hello are you there? thank you for the picture. is there somewhere Awesomelost?--Station7 14:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your pictures, but you remove the following three pictures: Mia Kilta, Tracy Lomstein and Audrey Pedrell. the rest is fine. Thanks for the other pictures.--Station7 13:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Are removed those 3, and you did a great job. I didn't like those pictures, so I removed them. You're the picture-man from LOST: The Journey site!--Station7 14:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) No all will be explained in the first season, but a lot. The family tree caused new things in the timeline. I do understand that it's confusing, but it will be explained. We will see how far I come with my serie. Jennifer and Bob are in a sort of race who has the most centric-episodes. You're defintly the picture-man. Thanks for that.--Station7 15:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) And still thanks that you made this site. I hope you're not angry about that I remove pictures, evne you choose them. But I don't like by the article. But you're always doing a great job, if you're on the site. Since you made this site, would you delete articles if I ask it?--Station7 18:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I like Simon Glass's picture, but no one in my serie wears glasses and nobody is fat. I would enjoyed it you make some new pictures.--Station7 17:49, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Friend He friend, could you remove the page from Bob Crash' wife? And please read the things above and the new stories of course. And the new edits.--Station7 18:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Lostienumberone, you're my buddy to you know. ;) --Station7 12:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I think that if Lost season 6 end, we finally have our readers. We just have to waiting. A long time waiting, but we will have people, I'm sure of that!--Station7 16:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm making a new section: Family, maybe you have some suggestions about sections on the page of a character.--Station7 18:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) New pictures My site need some new pictures, could you work on that? Thanks if you have done it.--Station7 13:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Are you going to search for new pictures and try you to make the Lost The Journey: Admnistrators page as good as you can! Thanks!--Station7 22:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC)